Terribilisimo Yo
by Lyricalia
Summary: Sonríe la misma sonrisa que hace diez años le había dado a un tal Potter en una pequeña tienda del Callejón Diagon. Pero el peor enemigo es el interno, y Draco simplemente no pudo ser su Dios. [Draco/Harry]


Título: **Terribilisimo Yo**  
Personajes: Harry, Draco; Hermione, Snape, Poppy.  
Spoilers: Sí, pero pocos.  
Warnings: **AU.** No sigue los eventos de los libros, aunque toma ciertos hechos. Character Death, shite. D: Es denso, y tiene mucho texto entre líneas. Nada es lo que parece, o todo es lo que parece. Unbeta'ed.  
Disclaimer: No son mios, solo los torturo para beneficio personal 3 La canción utilizada (en cursiva) pertenece a _Kuroshitsuji_, "Si Deus me Relinquit", y la traducción de japonés a inglés es de Atashi Wordpress. La traducción al español es totalmente mía, asique disculpen las atrocidades desde ya, orz.

* * *

_Terribilisimo_ Yo

**I.**

_Si Dios me ha abandonado,  
Entonces yo también abandonaré a Dios._

_._

_.  
_

"Gracias, Mione." Susurra Harry con una suave sonrisa, al levantar la esfera de nieve a la altura de su nariz, los demás regalos de navidad de sus amigos y compañeros de quinto año ya abiertos.

_Tiene unos ojos preciosos, Harry. Se parecen maravillosamente a los tuyos, no lo hubiese esperado. Normalmente no te regalaría algo así, sabiendo que detestas con pasión tu fama, pero no lo pude evitar, Harry!—_

Ríe, y se escabulle para entregarle personalmente su regalo, ah, _especial _a Draco ese día de Navidad. Ni siquiera la horrible pesadilla que tuvo sobre Voldemort y su Tío le aguarían el día.

Emocionado se dirige a la ducha, el temblor de su mano ignorado y las ojeras bajo sus dilatadas pupilas arregladas con un bien practicado _glamour_.

**II.**

_Sólo el oprimido puede poseer una negra llave,_

_._

_.  
_

"No lo mataste" Susurra Harry, su respiración cálida sobre el estómago de Draco. Se encontraban en Hogsmade, escondidos en una cabaña pequeña, destartalada y abandonada; ambos desnudos, la lengua de Harry bajando por la pelvis de Draco hasta alcanzar su miembro, meterlo en su boca y succionar fuerte.

"Ngh, Potter" Draco toma el cabello de Harry, su cabeza, y lo presiona más profundo, sí, más, y más y _más_, y choca su pelvis contra el rostro del Elegido, deseoso y hambriento como una fiera. "No hables tonterí—ahhh!"

Se viene; semen corre por la barbilla de Harry, quien besa a Draco y luego choca su sexo contra el del otro, igual de fuerte, de violento, ahogado en pasión y lujuria.

"No lo mataste, Draco" Y se viene con un grito ahogado, como siempre, y Draco solo quiere escucharlo gritar, porque sabe que Potter está hecho un lío, su mente es caos y lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo, es él. Y entiende, entiende el porqué Potter sigue amando a un viejo que había manipulado su vida, había tomado su corazón y lo había hecho pedazos entre sus dedos.

La verdad, es que Potter lo único que hacía era amar.

"Y no podré escapar más de casa, Harry." Le menciona, sin tono de dulzura, ni caricia consoladora. Solo lo mira, curioso y fijo, mas sin su típica sonrisa afectada."No nos veremos más."

Harry le devuelve la mirada, toma su barbilla y la acaricia. Su otra mano se posa en el miembro de Draco, llenándose de semen, y luego acaricia el costado de la serpiente de abajo hacia arriba, lenta y tortuosamente, y la sonrisa que no tiene el Slytherin si la tiene Harry.

"Mejor mátame aquí" Ojos afiebrados, mejillas sonrosadas, voz baja. Seductor Potter, oh Potter, ¿cuándo te volviste tan bueno? Piensa Draco mientras acaricia las nalgas de Harry lentamente, que agarra luego con fuerza, posesión. "Mátame aquí, Draco, aquí, aquí, _aquí_"

Sin prepararlo arremete contra Harry, su miembro apretado en el cuerpo delgado, y con dificultad se pone de pie, las piernas de Potter firmemente cruzadas en su cintura, su uñas clavadas en su espalda, sus labios en los suyos, luego alejados, gimiendo y gruñendo, pero siempre bajo, como si lo fueran a golpear, y eso no puede enfurecer más a Draco. Llega a donde había dejado su varita con sus ropas, y se sienta en el sillón que hace minutos le había quitado el polvo.

"Draco" Le llama Harry, mordiendo su tetilla izquierda y presionándose sobre él. Repite su nombre, dos, tres veces, sin gritar.

Draco eleva la varita, los ojos de Harry ahora frente a los suyos, esa mirada esmeralda llena de deseo y caos, esos labios amoratados con sus besos y sus mordidas; la varita en la sien de Potter, arriba y abajo con sus embestidas, y el _Avadakedabra_ entre sus labios.

"Draco"

Llegan juntos al orgasmo, sus labios unidos y Harry sigue moviéndose, acrecentando las sensaciones, el placer, allá abajo, en sus venas, tras sus ojos que sólo ven a Potter, siempre Potter, y era hora de admitir que, por toda su astucia de Slytherin, él no era un asesino, y solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Abraza a Harry con obsesión, éste se lo devuelve, y lanza la varita lejos de ellos dos.

**III**_**.**_

_Cierro toda puerta  
Sellando así todo rezo._

_._

_.  
_

"Una, dos, tres—" La Mirada de Draco sobre el cuerpo bajo las sábanas que giraba y giraba atormentado; ojos fríos, sedoso cabello reposando sobre las prístinas sábanas de la cama en la que se encontraba. "—cuatro, cinco, ah, ya era hora, Potter."

Harry deja de sacudirse en la cama contigua para quedarse quieto por un segundo; un sollozo resuena en la habitación, para luego retornar el silencio y la quietud.

"Harry" Suspira, cerrando los ojos y dispuesto a levantarse, para simplemente encontrarse de lleno con el frío y sudoroso cuerpo del moreno en sus brazos; la esfera nevada en el velador tambaleando peligrosamente, para luego caer al suelo.

"Ay, Potter, ¿y tú nos salvarás?" Dice pensativo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y queriendo besar esos labios, mas Harry mantiene pegado su rostro al hombro del rubio.

Desde hace tres días que se había mudado a Grimmauld Place buscando asilo, la negra marca un amenazante recordatorio de que ahora San Potter era su única salvación, como todo el mundo decía. Porque esa era la única verdad que este mundo conocía.

"Lum—"

"No!"

Y el moreno le abraza más fuerte, necesitado como un pobre, un pequeño rastro de luz de luna en la oscura habitación reflejándose en el vidrio de la esfera. La nieve caía dentro, lenta, fuera del tiempo, mágicamente permanente. Y dentro, la imagen de Harry Potter, el salvador, estática y tan aislada como la nieve que lo rodeaba.

"Draco" Lo sobresalta la voz suave de Harry en su oído, y ahora también esas manos que recorren sus costados y bajan sus pantalones de pijama."Draco, eres mío, mío."

"Estático, ¿eh, Potter?" Ríe, y deja que Harry lo tome toda la noche hasta que se sacien, hasta que acepte que ésta es su misión, y hasta que la nieve deja de caer en la ahora trizada esfera de una buena vez.

**IV.  
**

"Felicidades, San Potter."

"Cállate y bésame Draco. Soy un hombre moribundo que acaba de destrozar a un tal Señor Oscuro, y necesito el beso de la vida."

"…sabía que habías robado las novelas de Granger, Potter. Lo sabía. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre sería yo al negar una petición así? Hm?"

**V.**

_No obstante,  
quién me proteje?_

_._

_._

"Harry! Harry, vamos, no me hagas esto! Infeliz, eres un infeliz!"

Harry sabía que no había Dios alguno, ni siquiera un Merlín vestido con la ropa de Dumbledore. O si lo había, hace mucho que le había abandonado.

"Harry, Potter, eres un desgraciado, y sí, me tomo la molestia en hacértelo sab—no cierres los ojos!"

Sabía que no sería tan fácil con un expelliarmus. Pero lo había hecho hace un año de todas formas, de manera simbólica y efectiva; y todos habían celebrado. Pero su cicatriz nunca lo dejó en paz, sus sueños nunca lo dejaron en paz, su conciencia tampoco lo había dejado en paz—¡y ahora volvía el infeliz a arrebatarle todo lo que había obtenido en ese año! ¡Ese año de tranquilidad! Jamás renunciaría a Draco_, _¡_jamás_!

"¡Harry, abre los ojos! "

Pero estaba preparado. Siempre lo había estado. No había noche que no dedicara a buscar formas de eliminarlo, de borrar sus partículas de la mismísima tierra. El infeliz le había arrebatado todo en la vida excepto a Draco y a Hermione, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Pero ahora lo había logrado, hoy lo había sentido tratar de renacer, y con los restos que quedaban de Voldemort dentro de él, decidió acabarlo, solo, todo al fin.

"Potter, siempre dije que eras un imbécil, pero ahora lo has comprobado." Dice Snape, intranquilo, horrorizado: el cuerpo de su anterior estudiante quemado de pies a cabeza, sobre un círculo de alquimia y magia antigua, y sus ojos esmeralda ahora rojos y peligrosos; desorbitados, enloquecidos.

"Profesor" Le dice Draco, su voz apretada y sus ojos aterrorizados, mas su mano no tiembla al entregarle la poción a Snape. "Madame Pomfrey viene en camino"

Snape solo asiente sin quitar sus ojos de Potter, oh santo e idiota Potter; en tu niñez te perseguía el abuso, en tu adolescencia la muerte hasta en tus sueños, y ahora, oh, oh—

"Severu—por Merlín!" Poppy se pone a trabajar, sus ojos cargados en lágrimas sin caer, y Hermione a su lado ahora se abraza desesperada a Draco, sin saber quien sostiene a quien. Los dos expertos trabajan incansables para recuperar ese cuerpo consumido, pero Draco sólo mira desolado como Harry cierra ahora sus ojos, y lo único que piensa al ver esos cabellos chamuscados, es que no sabe a qué Dios es al que hay que rezar.

Después de todo, hace un año que la marca de su brazo se volvió nada más que otra cicatriz.

**VI.  
**

"No sabemos cuándo despertará, y Kinsgley puede mantener al Profeta callado poco tiempo más. Minerva nada puede hacer, pero al menos Skeeter nada dirá" Draco acaricia el rostro de Harry mientras escucha a Snape hablar, mas no tiene idea de con quien, ni le importa. Se encuentra sentado a un lado de la cama, observa una arruga en las sábanas, y recorre su mano por ella para alisarla. Se preocupa de hacer que las cobijas caigan de manera perfecta, delineando el delgado cuerpo bajo ellas.

"Harry, Teddy ha preguntado por ti. Yo he preguntado por ti."

Pero Harry no abría los ojos, y la esfera de cristal que ahora se reflejaba en la mirada de Draco seguía sin reparar sobre el velador.

"Mátame aquí, Potter, aquí, aquí, _aquí_"

Dos meses después, los ojos permanentemente rojos de Harry no se volvieron a abrir.

**VII.**

_Del más aterrador: Yo Mismo._

_._

_.  
_

"Murió como un héroe, Draco" Le susurró Hermione entre sollozos, tratando de convencerse a sí misma mientras se mordía el labio inferior desesperada.

Porque sabía que esa no era la verdad. Harry había muerto preso de su pasado, de un fantasma que lo atemorizó desde que tenía diez años, y que ni siquiera Draco pudo ser el Dios que Harry necesitaba para defenderse de su locura.

_Como un héroe, Draco._

Le persiguieron las palabras de la mujer después del entierro hasta su casa, hasta esa pequeña habitación de eternas dos camas. A Harry no le gustaba dormir acompañado, pero si le gustaba tener sexo en un armario bajo las escaleras, pensó irónico y amargado.

Pero lo entendía. Si había alguien que entendía a Harry, ese era él. Aunque lo viese trabajar con los libros más oscuros, con los artefactos más peligrosos cada noche en el sótano; aunque no le dijese nada, y solo sonriera cuando preguntara. Acompañado a eso, sólo diría—

_Te protegeré, Draco. Ya lo verás. No te volverá a atrapar, Draco, jamás!_

--y luego tomaba su brazo, se acercaba a los restos de la marca oscura y pasaba su lengua, cual gato burlesco, hasta su bíceps, subía a su oreja, y tenían sexo toda la bendita noche.

Grita en un arrebato en la habitación desolada, se lanza sobre la cama, y llora desconsolado sobre las sábanas que hace tres días habían cubierto a Harry. Se abraza a ellas, toma un profundo respiro, y las lágrimas cesan de inmediato. Golpes en la ventana lo distraen, y se levanta grácil a recibir a la lechuza de Granger.

Lee la carta de Hermione, luego mira los ojos de la lechuza en su brazo, quien le devuelve largamente la mirada para luego, fuera de lo común, darle un pellizcón en la nariz y posarse en la ventana, cerrando los ojos.

_Querido Draco,  
pasarías nochebuena con—_

La deja caer sobre el velador, se sienta sobre la cama, y mira el techo como si estuviese ahí la cara de Dios. De ese Dios que ahora estaba muerto. Luego la baja, molesto y traicionado, y su vista recae en la esfera de cristal. La toma entre sus manos, y piensa lo solo que se ha de sentir Harry ahí dentro.

La bate una vez, hacia un lado y al otro, y sonríe la misma sonrisa que hace diez años le había dado a un tal Harry Potter en una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon.

**VI.**

_Si Dios me ha abandonado,  
Entonces yo también abandonaré a Dios._

_Sólo el oprimido puede poseer una negra llave,  
Cierro toda puerta,  
Sellando así todo rezo._

_._

En noche buena, llega la lechuza de Hermione con la respuesta de Draco. Se sorprende al ver la esfera que le había dado a Harry una navidad, reconocida por la dedicatoria escrita abajo; pero luego, al agitarla y observarla detenidamente, rompe en llanto, y sonríe la más bella sonrisa que hace tiempo no tenía. Toma su varita, y con fuerza recita—

"Reparo!"

Y la blanca nieve cae sobre la imagen perpetua de Harry y Draco tomados de la mano, aislados de todo el mundo, de todo mal y de todo bien, como siempre debió ser.

.

_No obstante,  
Quién me proteje?  
Del más aterrador: Yo Mismo._


End file.
